


F*cking at Grandma's House

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bruce watches porn and makes a shocking discovery. With sexy results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal May. 28th, 2007.

Bruce Wayne rarely watched pornography, but when he did he either went for the glossy, popular, expensive, high-end stuff, or the obscure, amateur, barely distributed stuff. It was to the latter he turned to tonight, after a long day of classes and training. The amateur films were always interesting, even if the quality of the video wasn’t great.

In fact, the video he was currently watching, one hand rubbing his balls as the other rested on his chest, was of such poor quality that it was halfway through the first scene before he realized the guy getting fucked was Lex Luthor.

He scrambled to the edge of his bed to get a better look, erection forgotten as he focused on Lex’s expression as the guy on top changed position. Once he knew it was Lex, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t recognized him right away, with his grace and sophistication.

And his bald head.

Alright, so maybe the only thing visible at the moment was the bald head. Then again, he also wasn’t looking for his best friend to be in an extremely amateur film. Lex was definitely more the high-gloss type, should he venture into the adult entertainment industry.

He grinned and sat back, hand sliding into his boxers again. Maybe he should feel guilty about watching Lex, his best friend, but then again Bruce hadn’t known Lex would be in “Sex Break Vacation.” What was that title, anyway, some play on Spring Break?

Whatever. Lex was just so eager and looked like he was really enjoying himself. Lex always did like to bottom. And show off.

How the hell old was he? Was this during Excelsior? You’d think maybe he’d have mentioned it to Bruce. ‘Hey, can’t fence today, have to go shoot some porn.’

He needed to call Lex.

After the movie. He was curious as to what else the vacationing boys would get up to.

~*~

“Hey, Lex.”

“Hey, Bruce. What’s up?”

Now that they no longer saw each other on a daily basis, it was nice to hear Lex’s voice; every day was sometimes a chore. Such was the fate of old friends. All the more reason to tease him a little now. He deepened his voice and answered, “Not much. I was just watching a movie, made me think of you.”

Lex read the tone in his voice properly and replied, “That sexy, was it?”

“Oh, yeah. A group of guys gets up to no good while on vacation.”

“Sounds interesting. We should take a trip like that.” Lex’s voice practically dripped sex, and Bruce never failed to get turned on when Lex sounded like that. “What movie was it? Anything I’d know?”

Bruce and Lex did have similar taste in pornography, though he preferred straight much more often. “Maybe. Have you ever heard of ‘Sex Break Vacation’?”

Complete silence from the other end of the line.

“Lex?” When the hell was the last time Lex was speechless?

There was a startled chuckle. “I wasn’t aware there were any more copies of that. _I_ don’t even have one.”

“EBay.”

“Must have been Marc.”

“Marc Richards?”

“Yeah, he made it.”

“He could barely tie his shoes, how did he make a movie?”

“Can I come over and watch it with you? I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

“You really want to watch yourself?”

“Have I ever not wanted to watch myself?”

“Touché. Come over whenever you want.”

~*~

Three hours later Bruce heard the steady blades of a helicopter near his window, and five minutes after that there was a knock on his door. Lex entered without waiting for Bruce to answer it. Bruce popped the movie in, figuring they could talk over the opening shots of the boys roughhousing as they chose rooms and other candid shots. “Alright, Lex. _What_ is this?”

“It’s the result of too much time and money and too many drugs. Marc had a couple of old video cameras, and Todd Coughlin had access to an editor. Trip Cameron is with me and two of Marc’s friends in the sauna. It wasn’t really supposed to be distributed...”

Bruce took in all of Lex’s explanation, how after Excelsior’s commencement the boys had all been bored and restless, a bad combination for rich guys with no inhibitions. The result was the video they were currently watching, where at the moment Lex was in the middle of a daisy chain, fucking some blonde boy while getting penetrated by a guy with really tanned skin.

After that scene, the room switched to one with an ornate canopied bed decorated with fancy pillows and an intricate flowery bedspread. Prints of flowers decorated the walls, and Bruce swore he could make out a potpourri dish on the table next to the bed. “Lex, where the hell did you film this? It looks like you’re fucking at grandma’s house.”

The beer Lex had been drinking wound up all over himself and the floor in front of him as he laughed. “Marc’s parents own an inn. Some of the rooms definitely look like they belong to little old ladies. Probably just supposed to look homey and welcoming.”

“All it needs are teddy bears or pictures of cats.”

“No, thanks. Besides, we were stoned. Marc wasn’t, not much anyway, otherwise the footage would be even worse, but even he didn’t notice. We probably wouldn’t have cared, anyway.” Lex poked Bruce’s side. “You’re supposed to watch me, not the décor.”

“You’re not in this scene.”

“Watch it anyway.”

And so they did. After it was over, Lex trailed one of his fine-boned hands up Bruce’s thigh. “Hey, Bruce?”

“Yes?” As if he couldn’t guess what was coming next.

“Do you want to make a movie with me?”

“No camera. And, no.” He turned to Lex to better look into those pretty blue eyes. “But if you ask nicely, maybe I’ll have sex with you.”

As if that hadn’t been on the agenda the second Lex asked to come over.

Lex smirked and slid his body over Bruce’s until he was straddling him. Lex raised one hand to Bruce’s face and stroked his cheek and jaw with his thumb. “Bruce. Fuck me.”

Technically it was a demand, not a request, but really that was okay. Lex kissed him once, teasing with the tip of his tongue, leaving Bruce wanting more after he pulled away.

“Take your pants off.”

“You’re such a romantic, Bruce.”

“Do you want me to woo you or fuck you?”

Lex smirked again and kissed him deeply and lewdly. The look he gave him when he pulled back made Bruce’s erection so hard it hurt.

“Got it.”

Lex stripped off his shirt and Bruce flipped them so he could explore the skin revealed to him. It’d been too long since they’d done this. He missed the way Lex responded to his mouth and hands, the little twitches and moans of appreciation.

Lex helped him with his clothes then flipped them back over so he was on top. He shimmied out of his pants and boxers, and Bruce and Lex worked together to prep him. Lex pulled condoms and lube from his pants, and not too much later Lex was once again impaling himself on Bruce’s straining cock.

Lex clearly wanted to be in charge, which was fine with Bruce because Lex was _good_ at this. He knew how to move himself inside and out, and he jerked himself off as he rocked. The expression on his face was pure sex, with his flushed skin and dark eyes. Bruce rubbed his own chest as he watched Lex pleasure himself, too caught up in him to do anything else. That beautiful pleasant heat was already spreading through his body.

Lex always did come quickly in that position, so it wasn’t much of a surprise when a few minutes later Lex came and shot all over Bruce’s chest and stomach, moaning as he panted. Bruce let Lex recover, rubbing his thighs to help him, then slowly eased him onto his back so he could finish.

A couple more minutes, Lex looking at him with sex-drowsy eyes, and Bruce came, too, that warmth spreading through him until he could no longer support himself over Lex. He lay down next to him after pulling out and tossing the condom in the general direction of the garbage. Neither of them usually liked to cuddle afterwards, but it was nice to lean into each other and enjoy the moment.

After a little while, Bruce asked, “So, any more pornos floating around out there starring you?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

“Well, if you come across one, send it my way. I like watching you have sex.”

“More than having it with me?”

“No.”

“Maybe we could do a threesome.”

“Maybe.” But highly unlikely.

“And I promise, in the future, I’ll make sure that if I ever shoot something, I’ll pay attention to the set. Don’t want anyone having flashes to grandma’s house.”

Bruce heaved a sarcastic sigh of relief. “Good.”

“Oh, please. You’d have sex with me at granny’s house.”

“Maybe.” But he wouldn’t film it.

They both laughed, and it settled into the comfortable silence they’d shared since they were nine years old. Bruce’s mind wandered to happy times, innocent and not, until he got stuck on one question.

Would Alfred notice cameras in at the Manor?

Probably.

So they’d have to make it quick.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't you glad *they* aren't at grandma's house? I don't think either boy actually has a grandma, otherwise they might have been.


End file.
